super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoro vs Wolverine
Zoro vs Wolverine is a Death Battle by The Sayain Jedi Description MARVEL VS ONE PIECE! Which badass blade user with an extremely high pain tolerance will win a DEATH BATTLE!!! Intro Frank: '''I like guns and all that but I prefer stabbing the opponent and seeing the life drain from their eyes! '''Jack: '''And these bad ass blade users with a high pain tolerance would agree with you! '''Sean: '''Roronoa Zoro the Greatest Swordsman! '''Frank: '''And Wolverine the Weapon X experiment turned X-Men '''Jack: '''And were here to have these two to fight in a DEATH BATTLE!!! Logan '''Jack: '''In the Marvel Universe there are two different types of people, the regular people and of course the mutants! '''Frank: '''Well also their's also the guys who gained powers but still. '''Sean: '''Sadly The Mutants and The regular people didn't get along as the Mutants were discriminated like Black People in the seventies! '''Frank: '''Or like Black People now! '''Jack: '''Frank enough of your idiotic liberal ideas! '''Sean: '''So to give the Mutants rights a team of Mutants decided to create a team to show the People that they were not so bad! This team was called the X-Men! '''Frank: '''And the best Member of this team is a small hairy man from Canada called The Wolverine! '''Jack: '''Logan is one tough mother fucker! as he has got one kick-ass healing factor, hell it's so strong that when he was in the middle of a nuclear bomb and he was completely fine! '''Frank: '''And he beat the shit out of the poor guy who done this to him. '''Sean: '''Wolverine is extremely strong as he was able to crush steel pipes just with his grip alone! and he was even able to snap the neck of a dinosaur. '''Jack: '''Yes you have read that right he snapped a dinosaur fucking neck! '''Frank: '''Logan is also pretty fast as he can easily move faster than the eye can see, and he was able to slice bullets and Darts in mid-air. '''Sean: '''He was also so fast that he could jump into a helicopter at such speeds that the targeting system didn't have time to activate. '''Jack: '''But the best speed feat that he has is that he can blitz Captain America at times, Cap can react to a builders ship ship going at Relativistic Speeds! '''Frank: '''With weapons obviously his main weapons are the ones in his hands, his Adamantium Claws! and he also has his Muramasa Blade '''Sean: '''This Blade is so strong that it can cut through anything and can kill individuals with a Healing Factor, hell in an alternate universe Deadpool killed him with this sword. '''Frank: '''What a twist! '''Jack: '''And finally if the Weapons and Powers don't take out the opponent he has one ace in the hole his Berserker Rage! '''Sean: '''With this form it increases his pain tolerance and boosts his lifting strength by up to 4-5 tonnes! also his tactical awareness is heightened! '''Frank: '''Even with all these awesome powers he's not perfect, His heightened senses can be taken advantage of, Despite being a master tactician he Logan tends to hack and slash without a plan which sometimes gets him trouble. '''Jack: '''And obviously if he gets his head cut off he will die like every character in fiction, But still even with all these faults I would not want to fuck around with Wolverine. "It's funny. I have been an Avenger for a couple'a months now. And I finally got something to avenge." Zoro '''Sean: '''Wealth, fame, power; Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. '''Frank: '''And then he was brutally executed, leaving everyone to run off searching for the king's long lost treasure, the One Piece. '''Jack: Many pirate crews were founded for example The Phoenix Pirates, The White Beard Pirates or the Black Beard Pirates but the most popular crew is The Straw Hat Pirates Frank: '''But the most badass member is Roronoa Zoro! '''Sean: Zoro is a pretty tough swordsmen as he has an extremely high pain tolerance to the level where he nearly bleeds out and he stays standing. Jack: '''Zoro is quite strong as a child he could lift boulders, Cut a Pacifista in half and Tossed around a building while heavily injured. '''Frank: '''Zoro is also fast as he dodged bullets, Dodged a Laser Beam, Intercepted a Cannon Ball in mid-air and moved faster underwater than a Fishman underwater! '''Sean: '''Of course Zoro has his three swords the Wado Ichimonji which he wields in his mouth. '''Frank: '''Yes he holds it in his mouth! '''Jack: '''The Sandai Kitetsu which he wields in his left hand and finally The Shusui which he wields in his right hand. '''Sean: '''Zoro also has his Haki. '''Frank: '''There are three types of Haki, But Zoro can only use one type Busoshoku Haki which Forms invisible armor around the user for increased defenses, Also can be used to harden the user's body parts for increased power '''Jack: '''Zoro also has some cool moves such as his Oni Giri Zoro crosses the swords in his hands over his chest and dashes at the opponent while swinging the swords in an X-shape. '''Sean: '''Tora Gari Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth sword and brings his blades down for a descending slash. '''Frank: '''The Toro Nagashi Zoro leans towards the opponent, using two of his swords to block attacks, and moves towards them while twisting his body, but my favorite one is Tatsu Maki Zoro spins with his swords to send a dragon-shaped tornado of wind blades at the opponent. '''Jack: '''But Zoro isn't the best as he is stupid outside of battle oh and he has a terrible sense of direction. '''Sean: '''Even with these flaws Zoro will become the greatest Swordsman in the world! "I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman! All I have left is my destiny! My name may be infamous... but it's gonna shake the world!" Intermission '''Sean: '''Alright the combatants are set. '''Jack: '''It's time to see which swordsman will draw first blood. '''Frank: '''It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight In a bar filled with drunk men trying their hand to sleep with a woman, Sitting on a Bar stool was a man wearing a yellow and blue suit with gold stripes on the side this man was '''The Wolverine! Logan looked down at his phone, As he was looking down at it he heard the door open revealing a tall man with one eye and green hair, on his sides were three swords, This man was Roranoa Zoro! Zoro then sat on a stool right beside Logan and ordered a drink, Logan recognized the man and then rooted around his pocket before pulling it out. On the poster was a picture of Zoro, Logan looked at the picture than the man checking if the man was the same. Logan then decided to talk to Zoro, He stood up and said "Your that kid Roronoa Zoro!" "Oh lemme guess your going to capture me and bring me to the world government are you?" Zoro said while drinking a beer, "You guessed it!" Logan said as he grabbed Zoro's arm, Zoro pushed Logan off him and stood up. "Over my dead body!" Zoro said as he grabbed his Shusui and pointed it Logan, "That's the point kid!" Wolverine said as he popped out his claws and got into his stance. FIGHT! Zoro and Logan charged at each other and clashed, The two men attempted to slash at each others neck but their blades blocked them. Logan gained the upper hand as he stabbed Zoro in the hand making him shout in pain, Logan then with all his might slammed the heel of his foot into Zoro's stomach sending him crashing onto the ground. Logan attempted to stab the Sea Dog while he was on the ground, But Zoro was too fast as he then crawled away from Wolverine. Zoro stood up and grabbed two extra swords, Putting one in his mouth and two in his hands Zoro charged at Logan and attempted a couple of stabs. These landed their marks as Wolverine was stabbed in the chest by two of Zoro's swords. Zoro turned his head sending the blade in his mouth straight into Wolverine's neck squirting blood out of it, Zoro didn't expect that Wolverine was still alive as he then kneed the him in the stomach. Wolverine slashed at The Pirate a couple of times until he was hit with a shoulder barge which sent Zoro crashing through the bar door and onto the street. Wolverine charged at the recomposed Zoro and attempted a stab to the Swordsman's face, Zoro side stepped the attack before shouting "Oni Giri!" Suddenly Logan was slashed across his chest. Zoro used this opportunity to continue slashing at the X-Man's chest until he then stabbed him in the stomach, Wolverine grabbed the sword before pushing himself towards Zoro while the blade was still inside him. Logan cracked his knuckles before he then punched Zoro in the face twice, Wolverine continued the violent assault on Zoro until he grabbed him by the sides of his head before feeding him a brutal headbutt which broke Zoro's nose making shout in pain before falling on his hands and knees dropping his swords, Logan pulled the blade out of his body... Only to be slashed by his leg, Zoro stood up grabbed his three swords and ran away. Logan healed his wounds before following, Zoro saw a building and jumped upwards and began running across the roofs. Logan stabbed his claws on the wall and climbed to the roof, Zoro saw Logan behind him and charged at Wolverine. Wolverine didn't have any time to react before he was slashed in the chest sending him flying backwards, Logan skidded across the ground before attempting a slash at Zoro's neck, but Zoro wasn't dead hell he wasn't even bleeding, there was a black steel on his neck. Zoro done a casual slash at Wolverine's shoulder, Logan attempted at Zoro's head. Zoro ducked underneath the slash and done a very strong slice at Logan's side spraying blood on the roof underneath, Zoro then launched a blue dragon made of energy at Wolverine launching the Mutant sending him crashing onto the street. Zoro jumped into the air and launched another dragon at the knocked down Logan causing a massive explosion. When Zoro landed he saw Logan lying in a pool of his own blood in a massive crater, The Pirate walked away only to hear Wolverine coming behind him. Zoro slashed at Logan's blade blocking it, The two began slashing at each other. Logan had the advantage as he stabbed Zoro in his leg, Wolverine used his claws to slash Zoro in the chest. Zoro shouted in pain only to get stabbed in the neck making him fall to his knees, Wolverine grabbed his blade and put it at the side of Zoro's neck. "Any last words bub!?" Logan said in a stern voice, Zoro looked in fear and said "Kuina I failed you!" Zoro closed his eyes before saying "Do it" Logan looked at the man saying "At least you died like man!" Suddenly Wolverine slashed at Zoro's neck slicing the head clean off it's shoulders, Logan put his sword away only to grab Zoro's headless corpse and walking away. Frank: '''Holy shit! '''Sean: '''This battle was extremely close our closest battle yet, even though it's our second fight but still. '''Jack: '''When it came to strength Zoro had Wolverine beat as he was able to lift a building while he was injured while Logan could only lift a tree even when he wasn't injured. '''Frank: '''For Speed this was a tie, As the two of them can move at speeds faster than the eye can see, But when it comes to combat speed they...were even too. '''Sean: '''Speed went to Logan as he could survive hits from the Hulk, Hulk can rip open a planet! Zoro has never been seen surviving that! '''Frank: '''Weapons were pretty even too, but if we had to choose we'd say Logan since his claws can injure the Hulk! '''Jack: '''Now here's Wolverine's biggest problem Haki, It's so unpredictable and it would be extremely difficult for him to break his skin armor. '''Sean: '''But eventually he would break it since he is strong enough to do it. '''Frank: '''Wait so why wasn't this a tie? '''Jack: '''Well because of three things, A. His experience and Intelligence and B. His Healing Factor! '''Frank: '''Think about it Zoro has no way to kill Wolverine, sure he does have enough to slice through a mountain man which is about equal to a nuke! '''Sean: '''But Wolverine already survived a Nuke, Hell he was perfectly fine '''Jack: '''And also since Wolverine has a lot more experience and is smarter he would be able to outsmart Zoro and deal the finishing blow! '''Frank: '''Looks like Wolverine came out a ''head!''' '''Sean: ' (annoyed) The winner is Wolverine! Next Time Category:The sayain jedi